Un aveux difficile OS
by StoryAndCo
Summary: Walter hésite... Paige hésite... Peut-être qu'une petite analyse pourrait les décider?


Un aveu difficile

Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Je les utilise et les mets en scène dans le cadre public.

*La fanfiction est écrite selon un point de vue externe*

10H au garage

Happy, Toby et Sylvester venait d'arriver au garage et se plaçais comme à leurs habitude sur leurs projet respectif en oubliant totalement le monde qui les entourent.

Lorsque Walter descendit ils se dirent à peine bonjour, trop concentrés sur leurs travaux respectifs. Quant au bout d'une heure Walter les interrogea.

W-Paige n'est toujours pas là ?

T- Tu as raison, normalement elle n'est jamais en retard, c'est un principe pour elle et puis elle tient trop à ce job pour le perdre. Mais tout le monde sait pourquoi…dit-il en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Walter.

W- Toby ce n'est définitivement pas le moment de faire une analyse sur moi. Il faut trouver pourquoi Paige n'est pas là !

H- Oh eh calme toi Walt, tu es passé en mode protecteur et même moi je l'ai remarqué. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous hier soir, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est en retard.

W- Très bien, nous n'avons qu'à attendre une heure ou deux mais si elle n'est toujours pas là j'irai voir chez elle.

A ce moment Toby se dirigea vers Happy pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

T- Walter ne veut pas avouer ses sentiments, il a peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à tout moment. Et tu as vue l'a tête qu'il a fait lorsqu'il a appris pour le rendez-vous.

H-Laisse le un peu tranquille Doc avec tes analyses, il a raison.

Happy n'osait pas l'avouer à Toby mais elle aussi avait des craintes quant aux sentiments de Walter envers Paige. Mais elle nu pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car la principale concernée faisait son entrée dans le garage.

T- Ce n'est pas trop tôt Walter commençait à s'inquiété, il était prêt à se rendre chez toi. Dit-il en lançant à Walter un autre regard lourd de sens.

P- Désolée de vous avoir fait peur, mais j'étais légèrement occupée hier soir. Mais je suis ravie de voir que vous vous inquiétés à propos de moi.

Puis on entendit des bruits de course.

W- Ralph mon bonhomme comment ça va ?

R- Bien Walter merci, euh Happy je peux te demander quelque chose ?

H- Oui bien sûr viens voir.

Une fois Ralph partis avec Happy, Toby en profita pour avoir une petite discussion avec Paige.

T- Bon je ne vais pas te mentir, Walter ne vas pas bien.

P- Comment ça !? demanda-t-elle surprise.

T- Et bien ça crève les yeux qu'ils à des sentiments pour toi !

P- Et ?

T- Et bien il n'arrive pas à les gérer donc si on ne veut pas que cela devienne grave. Ce qui est au passage très probable si on le laisse comme ça, et bien il faut que tu lui parle.

P- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

T- Ba étant donné que toi aussi tu as des sentiments pour lui, et bien arrêter de vous tourner autour et m'étais vous ensemble !

P- Mais non voyons !

T (murmurant)- Chut pas si fort ! Paige arrête de te voiler la face tu le sais ce que tu ressens pour lui n'est pas seulement de l'attirance ou une amitié forte. Tu l'aime bon sang !

P- Très bien j'irai lui parler.

T- Sage décision Mlle Dineen…

Paige se sentait bizare après cette discussion surtout que Toby ne savait rien de ce qui c'était passer après l'épisode du métro dans le loft de Walter. Mais il valait surement mieux qu'il ne le sache pas.

Après avoir emmené Ralph à l'école Paige retourna au garage, ou apparemment tout le monde avait déserté sauf Walter. Une bonne occasion pour parler se dit-elle.

P- Walter je peux-tu parler une minute ?

W- Oui bien sûr !

P- Euh alors … c'est difficile à dire mais tu sais la fois ou le métro et devenu incontrôlable alors que j'étais dedans avec Ralph.

W-Oui ?

P- Et bien en rentrant à la maison je n'arrivais pas à dormir je faisais tout le temps les mêmes cauchemars. Tu refermer la porte du wagon et après il explosait. Et tu étais mort…

Une larme perlait sur la joue de Paige et Walter qui ne savait pas du tout comment réagir la laissa continuer.

P- Et bien j'ai appelé la nounou et je suis venue ici, évidement il n'y avait personne alors je suis monté à to appartement.

Le visage de Walter étais de plus en plus contracté et ses muscles étais tendu, il attendait la suite.

P- Je suis monté et tu étais là, tu dormais paisiblement. Je me suis ensuite dis que je n'avais pas le droit d'être là et j'ai commencé à partir. Puis j'ai entendu que tu disais ¨ Désolée Paige¨ alors je me suis approcher et je … je te suis embrassé.

Walter venait de faire tomber sa tasse de café qui se brisa, il avait une expression choquée sur le visage.

P- Je suis tellement désolée Walter je …

Et elle partit en pleurant sur le toit.

Walter de ce côté avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais lorsqu'il comprit que Paige s'en voulait et pleurait même surement à l'heure actuelle il se précipita à sa suite.

Il la trouva par terre roulée en boule en pleure. A ce moment il ne voulait plus qu'une chose qu'elle ne pleure plus jamais à cause de lui, il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'a prise dans ses bras. Ce geste était plus qu'inhabituel pour lui mais cela lui semblait naturel avec Paige.

P- Wal… Walter tu ne m'en veux pas ? Mais pourtant j'ai…

Elle nue pas le temps de finir Walter s'empara de ses lèvres et elle répondit au baiser avec tout l'amour qu'elle retenait en elle.

W-Ne pleure plus maintenant d'accord ?

P- Oui promis ! Un sourire s'affichait maintenant entres ses larmes.

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

W-Viens, ils sont tous partis Ralph et avec Happy, ils ne seront pas de retour avant 1 heure. Ça nous laisse le temps pour un film ?

P-Oui ! Mais tu me laisse choisir !

Walter hésitait (le dernier film qu'elle avait choisi était une comédie romantique et il détestait ça !) mais ne pus résister longtemps à ses petits yeux mignons.

W-Bon d'accord…

P-OUI !

Ils se blottirent donc dans le canapé et lancèrent le film, mais quelques chose me dis qu'ils ne connaissent pas la fin…


End file.
